Strikers Cup Championship
by Power Plant 04
Summary: It's almost the end of the road to the Strikers Cup for a certain energetic dinosuar and only one mighty Captain stands in his way. Will he prevail and be the new champion? Please R


Fans overcrowded The Vice, highly anticipated about the big game. Cameras were placed and the eclectic fence was activated so they don't bombard the players already on the field, everyone but the Captains to be exact. It was the final match of the Strikers Cup. Petey Piranha was defending his championship against Yoshi, who with his team of turtles dominated both the Fire Cup and the Crystal Cup, leaving rival Captains in the dust. He had already triumphed over Petey once, only to be demolished the next game. It was the tiebreak three minute match and things were tense to the severity that both the Captains made a mutual agreement not to use items. However, they were given one opportunity to use their special abilities, and only when the crowd chanted their names. Up in the skies laid a massive blimp, where the two Captains stood on the edge of an elongated ramp, looking down at the field, waiting for the signal to free-fall onto it. Yoshi represented the Away team and was waiting his signal first, which was a projected image of his team emblem that would show up on the small screen behind them. Yoshi looked to the back him and saw the white spotted green egg with wings that was his emblem. He glared at Petey and extended his tongue out in a mocking manner before leaping off. Petey fastened his chin strap and awaited his signal. Down on the field waited the remainder of the team. The Kritter goalies were in their respective goal-boxes readying themselves for the game. Petey's Kritter being on the left, Yoshi's on the right. The three sidekicks of each team stood side by side near the middle of the court stretching and waiting as well. They were all in a mental trance gazing at the metallic ball in the center. Yoshi plummeted down in front of his sidekicks and anticipated expressions came across the opposing sidekicks. He punched the air a few time, subsequently striking fighting poses to his sides followed by a final one that faced the rival team. Monty's expression changed when he looked up and saw an over-sized bulb careening towards the ground as the Calypso themed music echoed through the stadium speakers. Toad and Boo joined him and the three were consumed in over joyousness. The colossal piranha slammed to the ground in front of his team, emerging from the bulb and letting out a brief roar, his sidekicks glowering at Yoshi's team. They all assumed their positions. In the defensive positions near the goalie boxes was Petey's Monty Mole and Yoshi's Dry Bones, the offensive positions containing Petey's Boo on the north side and Toad on the south side, Yoshi's Hammer Bro on the north side and Koopa Troopa on the south, all standing exactly halfway between the central line and their goalkeeper's boxes. The horn sounded, the match began and both Captains set their eyes on the ball and charged for it. Yoshi was quicker on his feet and reached it first, but didn't expect the massive head butt from Petey. The ball headed for Koopa, who thought fast and gained possession of it. He hastily saw Toad and was aware of his incredible speed. He dribbled the ball along the electric fence. Toad went for a head butt, but Koopa retracted inside his shell and pushed forward in a boost of speed, causing Toad to slam into the fence. He was trapped in midair being electrocuted for a bit before falling to the ground, twitching momentarily before recuperating and getting back up. Koopa made it halfway across the opposite side and saw Monty on defense coming his way quick. He also caught a glimpse of Hammer Bro who was waving at him to pass the ball. Koopa charged the ball as much as he can, lob passing it a split second before being head butted onto the fence by the formidable mole. The ball glowed orange as it neared Hammer Bro. Things seemed to go in slow motion for him as he jumped and swung his hammer. Boo came seemingly out of nowhere, intercepting the ball by passing it to Petey, who was just barely on the same side as his target. He smashed the now white glowing ball with one of his leafy arms. It curved and seemed to be a sure goal, but Yoshi's goalkeeper was smart and jumped in the way of it. It ricocheted off him. Toad saw an opportunity and went to kick the ball, only to be tackled by Koopa, who carried on to pass it to Yoshi who was waiting on the other side. He swung his foot and made a successful goal. He proceeded to run back on back to his side, taking a short leap followed by a midair flutter jump to show he felt victorious, his Energetic Broadway theme music played. While everything reset the replay was being shown on the giant monitor. The goalie anticipated the shot and hesitated for a split second. Petey had possession of the ball.

The horn sounded, he passed it to Boo. The ghost ate the ball, his transparent body showing the steel from inside it. He began making his way down the field. Hammer Bro stood in his way. He had two hammers on his back shaped like an "x?. He had brought one out and clenched it in preporation. He attempted to smash Boo with a downward strike, his variation of a tackle. He soon found Boo vanished using his deke and reappeared behind him. Dry Bones on defense was his next obstacle. Boo passed it to Toad, who sent a Fire Meteor flying at the goal with a jumping back flip kick. The goalie caught it, but his hands were lit in aflame and he dropped it, kicking it to his nearest teammate, Koopa. Toad thought quick and intercepted it with a slide. He dashed at the goalie and somersaulted at him. Toad couldn't time things any more flawless. The Kritter jumped at him a split second before Toad passed it to Boo, who shot at the somewhat open goal and successfully scored. He laughed his ghostly laugh while flying above the field and then back down, his "Boo Merry-Go-Round" remix playing while he did so. Once again the monitor showed the replay while everything reset.

Two minutes were left and Yoshi started with the ball. The horn sounded, Petey gave him a smug look. Yoshi heard the crowd chanting Petey's name and he knew he was in trouble. Petey's mouth opened and three globs of goop rained down on him, knocking him down and hindering his mobility. Petey took the ball and headed near the electric fence just barely on Yoshi's side, charging the ball, spitting more goop at attacking rivals and shooting a deadly curved shot. The goalie moved up a bit and swatted the ball away. Much to his dissatisfaction it went to Toad who lob shot it. The ball went clear over the goalie's head and rolled into the goal. Toad's theme music played as he jumped in the air, and followed it with a second jump, landing on his head and spinning in place for a bit before jumping back on his feet and running to his side. The replay was showed and everything reset.

The horn sounded, Yoshi had possession of the ball again. Petey went for a head butt but Yoshi passed it to Koopa, who brought the ball to Petey's side. He deked out of the way of the attacking Toad and charged the ball. Soon after a colossal gray shell formed around the ball and soared towards the goal box. It ran down Monty and Boo, even his own Captain before colliding with the goalie who got stunned upon contact. The ball flew over to the right where Toad was preparing to clear the ball. Hammer Bro smashed him with his hammer. Petey went after him, Hammer Bro leaped into the air and one of his hammers grew larger than himself before slamming it onto the rival Captain, tossing him aside, the hammer returing to his back shortly after. He swung at the purple glowing ball at the goal. It flew past the goalie right as he recuperated. Hammer Bro ran down the field yelling with his hands in the air. He jumped onto his back and slid on his shell soon after, his fast paced theme playing during his celebration.

The horn sounded and Petey had possession of the ball. He charged it as much as he can and made a shot before being thrown aside by Yoshi's tongued tackle. The goalie caught it and passed it to Dry Bones who made his way down the field, outmaneuvering the opposite team. He charged it a bit, then passed it to Koopa, who additionally charged it before passing it back to his skeletal counterpart. He stood in front of the goal-box, close enough so the Kritter cannot attack him, and an excellent idea came to his mind. The ball glowed white, he rolled in place and vanished in thin air right as Monty went to head butt him. The goalie was aware of what happened. He looked to his backside and saw him inside the goal-box. Dry Bones jogged back to his side clapping and waving to the crowd as the hip-hop music played. Confusion enveloped him as the music changed to a different version of Petey's Calypso played. Next thing he knew members of both teams knocked him down to the ground. He thought all was good as he got up and brushed himself off. However a shadow shrouded him. He looked up only to see an enraged Petey looking down at him. Petey ate him in a fit of rage, only to spit him out moments later rubbing his head in embarrassment..

Thirty seconds were left in the game and the score was three to two with Yoshi in the lead. Petey started with the ball. He charged it a bit before passing it to Toad, who got tackled into the fence by Koopa. The ball rolled to Monty and the mole powerhouse dribbled it down the field. His heart began pounding, his body sore from the grueling game, everything was going slow motion and seemed to echo. Twenty seconds! He was halfway over the opposite side. All of his teammates were occupied. Fifteen seconds! He stopped, Dry Bones was the only thing that stood in his way. The skeletal Koopa went for a tackle, but Petey arrived just in time, head butting him into the fence. Ten seconds! Petey nodded at Monty and guarded him as he charged the ball. Five seconds! Monty buried underground and headed for the goal. The last three seconds were counting down as he emerged from the ground. The once overzealous crowd became dead silent. For the duration of the last second Monty knocked the goalie aside and pushed the ball into the goal just as the timer went off. The crowd went out of control as Sudden Death ensued. Yoshi wasn't too happy however. He was stomping the ground, muttering angry gibberish then waved his fist at the celebrating opponents. Though Petey's team was fanatical about what just happened, they knew they just dodged a bullet and it wasn't over yet. They all reassumed their positions and Yoshi had possession.

The two Captains glared deeply at each other, both wanting to prevail victorious. If Petey were to win, Yoshi would lose both his Fire Cup and Crystal Cup and restart the entire thing next year. If Yoshi won however, he would be the new champion. The horn sounded and the final play of the tournament was underway. He passed it down to Dry Bones, who dashed down the field quick, the rest of the team preoccupied holding off the other team. He made it halfway across Petey's side and the only thing besides the goalie that stood in his way was Monty. He charged the ball, Monty went for a head butt. Dry Bones unleashed his skillshot which he assumed would go right passed Monty, stun the goalie where he can end the game with a lob shot. Monty had other plans however and leaped in front of the ball and electricity surged through his body. Annoyed by the inconvenience, Dry Bones took advantage of Monty's brief immobilization by moving behind him and charging the ball for another Shocker. The electric ball soared at the goalie, stunning him as well. The ball was coming back to him. He looked behind him and saw Monty still on the ground about to get up. He jumped and swung his foot, but was knocked back by a substantial head butt brought on by Petey. He took the ball and made his way down the field. He suddenly heard the crowd chanting Yoshi's name as he was halfway there. Hammer Bro smashed him with the hammer, stealing the ball and passing to Yoshi. Petey recuperated and got back up, only to see a giant egg rolling around the field. The egg housed none other than Yoshi, who flattened all his sidekicks and was coming after him next. Petey got rolled over and he, along with the rest of his team watched helplessly from their bewildered states as the ball was sent skyrocketing, Yoshi flutter jumping after it. As soon as he reached it far above the stadium wings sprouted on his head and began sucking in air, enough for his face to become red. He unleashed it all and one after another six balls came flying at him lightning speed. The entire game rested on Petey's Kritter. The rest of the team recovered and watched him in eagerness hoping for a Mega Strike Shutout. The horde of fans became soundless. A dive to the left, and a ball shattered to pieces as it collided with his extended glove. A hop back to the center of the net and the second disappeared as well, being successfully blocked. A jumping swipe followed by a slide to the right stopped the next two balls while a kick at a lower one shattered the fifth. With the final ball in his sights, Kritter simply placed a hand forward and slow it down to a stop, curling his arm as he rested the final projectile underneath his armpit. He stood upright and extended his arms up and shouted in his accomplishment.

The crowd lost it once again and Petey sighed deeply in relief. It wasn't over, not yet, they only dodged another bullet and he was aware this protracted good luck wouldn't continue. Yoshi descended back down, his wings vanished upon his landing, then the ball was passed to Toad, who outmaneuvered the opposing teammates. The defensive Dry Bones now stood in his way. A slight smirk came across his face as he unleashed a Fire Meteor straight at him. Dry Bones suffered the effect of it and began running around on fire. Boo ran up and snatched the ball, charging at the goalie. A small window of opportunity appeared. The second he neared the goalie, he vanished and reappeared behind him, only to be kicked to the side along with the ball. Koopa arrived and endeavored to clear the ball believing things were getting to risky on his side. It landed on the other side where Monty awaited. He waddled with the ball over near the electric fence. He tried the deadly curved shot Petey tried before, but the goalie was smart and knew this trick already, swatting the ball away just to have it directed at Boo who strived to make another shot. However the goalie blocked it and it went to the side. Hammer Bro swung his hammer to clear the white glowing ball. He didn't expect to be swept off his feet by Petey's slide tackle. He charged the ball well aware of Dry Bones coming his way quick. Monty had left his defensive position and approached the two, planting his feet into the dirt and lunging at the attacking player, slamming him into the fence. Petey's team protected him as the ball charged further. Soon after the same bulb he entered the stadium enveloped him and a giant stem ascended the power plant inside his idle pod high into the air. As he reached a high enough point the bulb opened and he reared his head back, then spit out four balls that were sent careening towards the goalie. The Kritter braced himself. A swift upward swat shattered the first, a dive to the left then a dive to the right destroyed the following two. He set his sights on the incoming final one. He was fatigued from the arduous game causing his vision to be blurred. He leaped at the ball, only to be struck in the stomach and thrown into the net, ending the epic game. He lay flat on his face, raising an arm to show he was all right. The piranha punisher descended back to the field the same way he left it rather happy about the final goal. He left the bulb and swaggered down the field bobbing his head to the beat of his theme music. He caught sight of a limbo pole that was set up near his goal-box. Toad and Kritter were on one side dancing to the beat of the music, Monty and Boo on the other side joining the other two in the frivolous dancing. Petey approached it and danced to the left, then to the right, then arching back, he successfully sauntered under it with his stubby legs. A fissure in the ground occurred soon after and the championship podium emerged like a giant trap door. Petey's team stood on it as an infinite galore of vibrant confetti rained down on them as they basked in the triumphant sensation of their grand victory. A Fly Guy appeared with the Striker Cup in hand. He gave it to Petey who held it up, his Calypso themed music rumbling through the stadium, almost drowning out the infinite ovation surfacing from the crowd. He set it down and approached Yoshi's team, who looked glum about their loss. Petey extended an arm out to Yoshi. A smile came across the dinosaur's face and the two rivals shook hands then waved to the crowd. Petey's sidekicks and his goalie accompanied them. For now Petey was victorious and he had retained his championship title and remained undefeated, but Yoshi would come back stronger than ever. Until then, Petey awaits for his next challenger.


End file.
